


Love Street

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Love Street [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Bad Flirting, Dating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group Marriage, Hate Crimes, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, True Love, and Nick Necro is a bully, breakfast date, implied BDSM, super sugary domestic fluff, they are totally in love with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of  lighthearted romances set  after 'Rake at the Gates of Oblivion' in which John,Nick and Zatanna are in an established long distance relationship.The trio meet up at least twice a month to do god knows what. Sometimes,it's something nice and tame .Other times,it's plain fuckery.</p><p>this is part of the Love street series</p><p>Stories include (in not particular order) :</p><p>Love Street-Nick ,John and Zatanna spending time together,dates and get together</p><p>Wedding Night-In which Zatanna and the JLA crash John and Nick's wedding and she's force to admit to being their wife.</p><p>Swoon-In which Nick tries to get Zatanna to fall in love with him again after his time in rehab.She makes him work for it</p><p>John,Zee and Nicky Make a Porno- What it says on the tin.</p><p>The Interview-years later,said porno gets leaked and Zatanna has to answer for it.She and Nick and John  go on a talk show and it's a mess really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU(Series is called 'Necromantic,so Necro-verse?) verse where John  
> convinced Zatanna that they should take Nick back,which caused him to shut down project Thaumaton.A lil' talk with Pandora,Phantom,Stranger,Zauriel and even God plus some others put his ass in line (there IS a fic for this too).For the record,the tittle is taken from a spinoff featuring John Constantine called Love Street  
> \--

Of course when John got to the cafe,Nick was already there.If it wasn't work related ,John would be late for anything,because really,social engagements were not his thing.But for Nick and Zatanna ,he made exceptions.He always made exceptions for these two,it was just the way it was.

When John arrived at the place 'Luna's Cafe',eyes looked up at the ringing of the bell.The place looked nice enough,cozy looking with hardwood floors,old photos on walls and lights hanging from the cieling.The booths were made of red leather,the good kind and the tables were marble.All in all ,the place had a nice feel,although a bit of an old feel to it.Nick said it had been somewhere from his childhood and that they had the best french toast on that side of Brooklyn.So naturally,they were here.On another note,lunch time was around the time when the younger more sensible college crowd showed up ,so there wasn't gonna have to be any altercations.

 

Nick continued texting on his phone,but his eyes went up and he winked.John rolled his eyes and put his cigarette out on the doorframe before tossing it backwards.He glanced at Nick before making his way over to the table and making himself comfortable.

"And you still have that damn jacket John.I can buy you a new one if it's all that ,Constantine",Nick said.

"No,I'm good mate.Just really like the jacket",John said.

"Or,you really like me",Nick said.John smirked at him,sat forward a bit and brushed his leg against Nick's.

"Jacket hardly has a thing to do with it mate.Like you just fine without it",he said low.

"Don't tempt me,Johnny",Nick said.

"Wait til Zee gets here,yeah?",he said.

"Mmhm",Nick said.

"She's takin' too bloody long,y'know",John said.

"Flyin' in from Cali,man.Be patient.I know how bad you want it",Nick said,actually putting his cell phone down.

"Fuck you,Nicky",John said.

"Thought you were still sore",Nick countred.

"M' a bloody masochist ,mate.Already know that ",he said.

"And that's why I like to hurt you so much",Nick whispered ,a smirk on his lips.John turned away ,trying to hide a blush.His eyes glanced about and he noticed some people lookin' their way.

"Easy,luv.The muggles might be onto us",he said.

"Think I really care? I got a damn pride stripes lining my jacket.I dare somebody to start some shit with me",he said.It was a really small blink and you might miss thing,but in the inner lining of the of his leather blazer,he did in fact have set of back facing crescent moons lined,magenta violet and blue,though unless someone actually knew what it stood for,they would be clueless.

 

For a moment,John recalled the last time he and Nick were out together,holding hands in the street,someone threw a soda at them and called them 'faggots'.Nick promptly threw his beer (a glass bottle at them) and called them pussies.They backed down,like they always do.There was also another instance which ended in Nick slamming someone in a trashcan,some body else got thrown in a dumpster and another incident when Nick outright knocked a guy out,somebody else got thrown right over the hood of a car.John eventually came to realize Nick was probably that one creepy guy in the corner back in highschool that even the bulloes were afraid of and had long accepted that violence was just part of who Nick was.

Besides,John was a scrawny bastard who couldn't fight for shit,and was glad Nick was there to watch his ass. John pretty much got by on cheap shots,sucker punches and running like a bitch.Granted ,if he got the drop on someone,he could stomp the living shit out of 'em,but even his luck wasn't that good.So he made it his business to run fast as hell (or round a corner and teleport).Nick though was notorious for beating people shit less,so it made sense.He recalls all the times Nick Necro got stuck with assault charges ,counter sued for hate crimes and got off.

 

This eventually lead to him and Nick having to legally marry in New York(which Zatanna crashed with half the JLA) ,to save the trouble of having 'to prove' he was queer (because the subject of him dating Zatanna did come up.She was too famous for it not too.In the end ,they settled on serial marrying each other in other countries,becasue ,why not?).In all honesty,Nick sure as hell didn't look queer to John and he wasn't giving off any vibes (something that Nick is offeded by because it implies sterotyping...but Nick Necro is a hypocrite).John didn't think he did either...that is until Zatanna said she was suspect the moment they met.

'It's when you smoke,really.You smoke like a gay guy....and you smoke alot.So,y'know...',she said.To this day,he had NO idea what she was taking about until...

"Nicky...quick question,luv",he said.

"What?",he said.

"Do I give of...vibes?",he said.

"What,d'ya mean? Like gay vibes or some shit?That's a dumb and offensive question",he said.John sighed.

"You know what I mean,Nick...",he said,a bit embarassed.

"When we met? Yeah.Complete and utter homo..but I think it was the accent and the skinnies.Now? Yeah,'couse you smoke like a queer.And you smoke a LOT.*1)Which by the way,Johnny,if you don't stop smoking and eat somethin' I'm gonna start tyin' you down and force feeding you",he said.

"Christ Nicky,that was like,what ,early 2008,right? Everybody was either wearin' skinnies,mate.And me accent sounds queer,the hell does that even mean?",John said.

"Dude ,I'm american ,from New York,we all sound hardcore and you sounded 'like a nice wee lad'",Nick said in a fake posh english accent.

 

"Your accent is bollocks,Nicky",John said.

 

"Whatever.And as for the pants,I sure as wasn't wearin' skinnies",Nick said.John frowned.

"Whatever mate.You wouldn't have looked as good in em'",John said.

"Y'know what? You're dead right about that.I don't have those nice,long legs ,cute ass and slender figure like you and not nearly as cute",Nick said honestly.

"I'm in me thirties ,mate.I'm not cute anymore...thanks love",John said,accepting coffee placed in front of him.

"Just turned thirty.By the way,I ordered it how you like it.Like a sugar fiend",Nick said as he watched John add even more sugar to the hot liquid.

"Wrong vice,I'm a fiend for your lovin' baby ",John said.

Before Nick could answer,John's phone went off .The text on the screen said 'you're not cute,you're adorable.And I'm a fiend 4 u 2.Look outside'.John looked up to see Zatanna out on the pavement ,holding her phone with a smile on her face.By the time Nick looked up ,she was tapping the glass ,waving and then coming in the door.

"You eavesdropped in our heads again,didn't you?",Nick said as he stood up to give Zatanna a hug and a kiss on the cheek to which John did the same.

"Well,yeah! You guys make it easy",she said,grinning.

"And how is our little goth princess doin' nowadays?",John said with a smile.

"Same as always,great but not awesome unless I'm with the two of you",she said.

"Love you too,princess",Nick said.The three of them were now holding hands before they sat down at the booth.As a rule,Zatanna always sat across,while her two boys were next to each other.In Nick's words 'so we can both stare at your pretty face' and Zatanna's ,'my boys look adorable together'.John didn't mind either way.

"Okay,okay,Nick,this is NYC so it's your territory.Order us somethinbg good.NO ALCOHOL",she said.

"I do NOT drink this early in the day,Zatanna.I'm hurt you'd say that about me",he said,holding his chest.Zatanna bowed her head laughing and John looked at her ,almost mesmerized.Nick pinched his thigh and said mentally 'John,don't be weird',which earned him a glare.Nick responded by kissing him on the cheek,which prompted Zatanna to squee.

"Okay,enough cuddles.Nick said he'd force feed me if I don't eat,so order somethin',yeah?",he said.

"Right,gotcha.Hey waiter!",Nick said,loud enough to be rude,but the woman let it pass.When she saw who it was though,she frowned.

"What would you like?",she said.

"Numbers 3,5,17",he said.

"Okay,right on it...just one thing",she said.

"What,you're outa somethin'?",he said,frowning.

"No...just...the couple at table 3 have a kid and you're well...they want you to calm down a bit,okay?",she said.

"They serve liquor here,ask the couple at table 3 why the hell they got kids in the place",he said.

"Nick!",Zatanna said,cross.John snickered and wrapped his arm around Nick before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry luv,me husband's a bit of a brute.Tell table 3 to kindly turn their chairs facing west so we don't disturb them?",John said nicely.

"Right,well,I'll do that",she said and scribbled down their order before heading off.

"I don't see what's wrong with public displays of affection",Nick said,throwing his arm over the back of the seat.

"While that's true,luv,you can try to NOT be so aggressive",John said.

"Agreed.I like this place too much to get thrown out,Nick",Zatanna said.

"Hey,I'm just watchin' your asses,'kay? I don't want you two to have to put up with other people's dumb hangups",Nick said.

"I'm with him...but lets try not to make this a tragedy,yeah?",John said.

"Fine,I'll be nice.Even if it pains me to do this ",Nick said.Zatanna kicked him under the table and John chuckled.Nick glared a moment ,but couldn't help but smile at Zatanna who was smirking back.

Moments later,the waitress came back with their food and the three of them grabbed their forks.For John ,an Omelet stuffed with so much stuff,John was sure he actually would gain weight.Zatanna,pancakes with whipped cream ,strawberries and blueberries,while Nick had four rediculously huge pieces of raisin french toast,banannas and whipped cream (they toppe almost everything with the stuff here unless you told them not to),and sausage on the side.

"Really,Nick?",Zatanna said.

"What? You know I got a twisted love affair with french toast.I'd totally ditch you guys for the stuff",he said,cutting a piece.

"And then I'll be forced to will french toast out of existence",Zatanna said.

"She probably could do that too...by the way,shouldn't we bless?",John said.

"Now,you're being a smartass.'Sides,remember that rule of favortism thing?",he said.

John breifly remembered Nick having a conversation on magic being affected by the Gods and of course favoring certain ones would in fact  
affect one's ability to properly cast spells.

"Good point.But we can always make a toast",she said.

"Okay fine,fine,I'll go.Okay...I toast to this day actually goin right and Nick not cathcing another assualt charge for the next five years",John said.

"I toast to John gaining five pounds by the time the year is over and actually shaving for once",Nick said.John glared,but Nick just smiled at him and Zatanna shook her head.

"I toast to our happiness and the fact that WE will be together forerver.And the fact I'm pregnant with twins",she said.

"Whoa,left field!",Nick said.

"What,that's a problem?",she said,a little mad.She sta her drink down frowning.

"No,it's awesome,I just can't beleive we knocked you up at the same time.We were trynna do that since forever",Nick said.

"And you can thank me,twins run in me genes",John said.

"Yes,and John,yours is a girl,and yes a blonde",she said.

"Told you' bout jumpin' in me head,luv",John said.

"Let it ride.Toast to us having a big happy family then":,Nick said.

"I think we can all toast to that",Zatanna said and drank down half her orange juice in a single gulp before stuffing a large piece of pancake in her mouth,prompting the other two to stare becasue really,Nick was the one who could eat a resturaunt outta business between the three.

"Think you should slow down a bit?",John said watching her gorge the food down.

"What? I'm eating for three,you know!",she said still chewing.

"Good point.And it looks like they got Nicky's appetite",John said,still cutting at his food.Nick eventually took John's fork and stuffed a piece of omelette in his mouth.John protested but ate it anyway.The bite was large enough to make John's cheeks swell and Zatanna was holding her mouth not to laughe.

"See,now he looks like a cute little chipmunk",Nick said.John drowne dthe food in water and elbowed Nick.

"And this chipmunk won't be comin' after your nuts tonight ",he shot back.

"Johnny!",Zatanna said in shock but trying not to laugh.

"He walked right into that,and you know it",John said.

"Okay,okay,you got me.Now gimme some sugar,my grumpy little chipmunk",Nick said and kissed his cheek.John grinned at this ,trying to hide blush.Nick then leaned over the table and kissed,Zatanna slipping him a strawberry in the process.

"No you didn't just do that in public",John said flatly.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere",Nick said,biting the strawberry before feeding the rest to John.

"Nothin' to be jealous of,luv.We belong to each other",he said.

"That was so cheesy.Now,you sound like Nicky",Zatanna said.

"Hey,what's that suppose to mean?",Nick said,but he never got an answer.

"That you are pile of mush...but we still love you ,you bastard",John said.

"And the hypocrite speaks again",Nick said.

"Cut it out boys! Are you really gonna be doing this when the kids get here?",Zatanna asked.

"Yup",they said in unison,earning a fake glare from Zatanna,but again,she couldn't hold it and just smiled.

"It's good to see you again too",she said rolling her eyes.

"Like wise",John said.

"Same here",Nick added through a mouthful of french toast which earned a smalls smile from John and a giggled from Zatanna.

"Who's the chipmunk now?",John said and poked Nick's cheek.He tried not to laugh as Zatanna shook her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,so that was cute little fic let for no reason at all other than to paint a picture of the love life of Nick,John and Zee.Cuz why not?By the way ,Nick is 34,Zatanna is 32,John is 30 .I was always under impression that John was the baby of the group.
> 
> Also as for John 'smoking like a queer 'as Nick said...in Constantine,the Hellblazer:he kinda holds his cigarettes with a nice little flare...and the type of flare Hellblazer Constantine would say is fit for a ponce...and vibes...I'm bisexual and people say I give off 'lesbian vibes'.And you know it's a real thing.


End file.
